Death is Bittersweet
by Red-Weasel-Chan
Summary: I need to save her. I need to be by her. I can't live without her. Why was she captured? Why? Why was she killed? Especially...right in front of me?


**YO! I finally decided to finally post a story like this. I'm sorry if stuff isn't right but I only played Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood :/ Forgive me~  
Anyways, here it goes!  
I don't own Assassin's Creed!  
Here is the story named Death is Bittersweet.**

Death is Bittersweet

A young woman with short brunette hair was walking into the Assassin's Guild where she knew her brother and his lover was waiting for her with her best friend ever since they joined The Order. She smiled when she saw the two boys looking at her, both in complete opposite colors for their Assassin's outfit. Her brother had the normal male outfit except it was black with dark blue for the insides while his lover's colors were pure white with baby blue for the insides. She matched her brother while her friend matched her male friend.

The brunette, already having her hood off to reveal her chocolate brown eyes, waved at the two men to show she sees them. They both removed their own hoods revealing her brother's long blue hair and deep blue eyes with his lover's silver hair and gray eyes but both of their eyes seemed to be trying to hide something.

The woman was confused, "What's going on guys?"

The blue eyed man looked away, not wanting to be the one to tell his sibling what happened. He was always the one to be stuck with it but he still doesn't have the heart to tell his Sister bad news.

The silver haired man beside him noticed it and sighed out, "There's no easy way to say it but we need to say it Ashlie."

Ashlie raised an eyebrow. The tone Shiroi used was slightly different then when he normally talked. This couldn't be good but she gestured for him to continue.

Shiroi took a deep breath before starting, "You know how Ariel had a mission with Zetsu today right?"

A nod of the head from the young woman.

The gray eyed man couldn't say anything because another Assassin walked by and said, "You guys hear? Ariel is being executed tonight," and left without another word to probably spread the news to other people in the Guild.

What he didn't know was that what he said left a very shocked brunette in his wake. Her best friend was caught and was being executed tonight?! "Ariel got caught?!" the kind Assassin exclaimed in horror at the news. "We need to go save her!" the young woman made a move to exit the building but was halted by her brother.

"Guards are everywhere Sister. If we went, we would be captured as well," Ryu tried to explain the situation. His poor Sister was always so overprotective of their violent friend but now knowing that the violent Assassin will be executed tonight set off something inside her that he hasn't seen before.

"I don't care! I'm going to save Ariel even if it's the last thing I do!" the brunette finalized as she broke free from the man's hold and sprinted towards the door to stop the execution as she pulled her hood up to hide her face. She soon heard the two men follow her, also pulling up their hoods to hide their identity, cursing at how stubborn their friend was.

The brown eyed girl sprinted to where she knew they executed people, soon hearing a man preach about the wrong doings that the Assassin's has caused. Each word she heard coming out of the preacher's mouth, her heart rate increased if possible at this time.  
She heard people talk about her attire as she ran through the crowd and finally decided to take to the roofs in order to keep a low profile as she ran. It wasn't that she cared about what people said about her but she wanted to get to her friend as soon as possible. Her eyes became desperate when she knew the man's words were coming to an end. She needed to get there now. She needed to be by her friend. She NEEDED to save her!  
Ashlie sprinted even faster when she felt another surge of energy if possible when she heard the word 'death'. She hoped and prayed that she would make it on time.

~Middle of Town~  
In the middle of the market street, there was a stage. On it was a man preaching a speech, another was a Templar guard with a sword in hand and right in between them was a young woman in the Assassin's robes, pure white with baby blue in the inside but stained with old blood stains. The woman was blindfolded, her hood off of her head to reveal she had short auburn hair but the audience surrounding the stage couldn't see her eyes.

The auburn woman was also tied of her hands behind her back so she couldn't assassinate anyone. At this point, the woman looked like she could care less where she was. Her expression was neutral, looking like she expected this outcome.

"Ariel has been caught and here to pay for her crimes! We will show the Assassin's what we do to the likes of them!" the man continued his speech. So far all she heard was her wrong doings but she didn't care. These people only saw the wrong her people has done and not the good they did in order to save this country.

A few minutes later, she finally heard something besides the sound of the man speaking nonsense and the insults the people in the crowd were murmuring to her. She heard the sound of armor being moved as well as a blade coming closer to her. She was right because she felt the cold blade touch her throat, making her shiver at the sensation. Is this how it felt to almost be stabbed by her hidden blade?

"Goodbye Assassin. May you rest in peace in hell," the preaching man snarled out towards her.

She could only smirk at the farewell. It wasn't what she expected but I guess it's better than nothing. It was her time to leave this world and she'll accept it fully without remorse. The only thing she wished she could do was –

"ARIEL!" an all too familiar voice screamed over the ruckus of the crowd. In return, the audience stopped their chatter and turned to where the voice came from, seeing a young woman standing on top of the roof top in the right corner of the market street.

The auburn lifted her head to where the voice came from. Now she wished she didn't have the blindfold on so she could see her friend for the last time.

"Kill her now!" the preacher screeched at the guard, fearful of what the Assassin's would do after they killed their prisoner.

The Templar guard stood behind his victim and placed the blade right where her heart was. Ariel continued to stare where she heard the voice, smiling full heartedly because she knew her friends couldn't save her this time. The violent woman felt the blade touch her back and decided to end this bad time on a good note.

Ashlie couldn't move as she watched her friend's executioner begin his assignment but she didn't pay attention to him anymore. She could see her friend smiling at her, feeling a tugging sensation at her heart when she noticed it was a smile full sadness.

Before her friend was stabbed, she saw the auburn mouth a word to her and that caused her to let tears fall down her face. "Goodbye," the mouth said a second before it was silenced by the blade piercing her heart.

The brunette's eyes widened as she saw blood come out of her friend's mouth, showing she was officially gone from this world. She felt her heart stop at the scene, unable to move or speak. It soon started again when she heard an arrow coming her way, her survival instincts coming intact.

Ashlie jumped down from the roof and landed sort of haphazardly because her body still wouldn't respond so she landed on her feet but cartwheeled to where she was on her butt. She saw multiple shadows hover around her, looking up to see a group of guards surrounding her. The young woman didn't even blink when she saw a blur of black land on the guard closest to her, killing him with his hidden blade in one stab.

Ryu turned around to face his sister and yelled, "We need to get out of here NOW!"

The brunette's mind didn't even process how angry her sibling sounded right now because she still felt numb from witnessing her friend being killed. She could only mumble, "But Ariel…"

"It's too late Sister! She's gone! We need to leave now before we end up like her as well!" the blue haired man argued. When his sibling didn't respond quickly enough, he grabbed her and put her on his back. He then turned around to see his lover fighting off the guards so he could get his sister. "Shiroi! Let's get out of here!"

The silver haired man nodded and jumped back to stand next to the blue eyed man. He grabbed a smoke bomb out of his satchel and threw it on the ground for it to explode; giving the three Assassin's a chance to run away without being hurt.

The two men climbed the nearest roof with no guards on to return to the Guild. Shiroi stopped before he jumped to the next rooftop to look back. He saw the guards still in smoke but he only wanted to see the stage and the person that was on it.

The auburn fell face first so her face was turned to the left but he couldn't see her expression because of her hair hiding her face. He wanted to cry so bad, blame somebody, but he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature to do so and he knew the young woman wouldn't have wanted for him to so that. So, he only looked down and said a prayer in her honor, his heart crying because the one person he knew that wouldn't have been taken down is now gone from this world.

~Assassin's Guild~  
The silver haired man entered the building, removing his hood as her opened the door, and made his way to find his remaining two friends. He decided to check the brunette's room and he was right. In the room were an exhausted blue haired Assassin and a shell shocked brunette on the bed, both of them having their hoods off as well. Ryu apparently heard his footsteps coming his way because he turned around just as he entered the room and gave him a glare. Well, that was something new besides the lovey dovey eyes he keeps on getting.

"Why the hell did she do that?" the blue eyed man growled out. "All because of that damn she-devil, Sister is now traumatized!"

It was Shiroi's turn to glare, "Why are you blaming her? She did it to save you Zetsu! You should be grateful that you still have the chance to see your Sister!"

Ryu sneered at that statement, "Well now that she's gone, my Sister won't move or speak!"

"That's what happens when someone close is killed right in front of you without mercy! You would do the same damn thing if Ashlie or me was killed right in front of you wouldn't you?!" the gray eyed man's tone of voice changed from calm to dangerous. It wasn't every day that you saw such a kind and calm collected man turn into a demon in such a short period of time.

It didn't seem to faze his lover because he continued to sneer, getting in the man's face to show he was serious about this, "As of right now, I don't think I would do it for you."

Shiroi's eyes widened for a second but then narrowed once again, "I believe I agree with you Ryu."

It was Ryu's eyes to widen at his last name. His lover only called him that name when he was extremely pissed off at him and so far he only used it once when he was caught flirting with a group of courtesans. It didn't turn out very well until he promised he wouldn't go near them unless it involved a mission.

"Guys, please stop fighting," Ashlie's voice interrupted the quarrel between the two lovebirds. "I'm fine now. I just needed to gather my thoughts."

"I'm glad you came back to us Sister," the blue haired man sighed out in relief.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about your now crumbling relationship with the best man out there Brother!" the brunette growled out, crossing her arms to show she meant business.

Ryu was embarrassed at the predicament he was given. He would admit it out loud to the whole world that he had the most amazing person as his lover but in front of the man he loved was sort of embarrassing. He decided to suck up his pride and look into the gray eyes he fell in love with. He took a step forward and reached his hand out to touch the man's pale face. He never really noticed it but this man was really beautiful, inside and out, and he had him all to himself.

The blue haired man saw a blush forming on the man's face and it just made him look even more adorable. He then grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds, Shiroi finally leaned into the kiss as well but just as he did, the man kissing him pulled apart and looked him straight in the eyes with so much emotion it sort of intimidated him.

"I'm really sorry that I said those things to you Shiroi. I didn't mean any word I said. I love you very much and I hope you feel the same way. Please forgive me," Ryu said with an almost loving gaze, still connecting his forehead on his lover's head, centimeters away from his mouth as well.

The silver haired man only smiled at the apology. It wasn't every day that he has him talk to him like this and it makes his day even better. "I love you too Zetsu and you're forgiven," the gray eyed man replied.

Ashlie decided to interrupt them right about this time before they decided to do other things, "Alright guys, we need to talk seriously now before you guys decide to go at it right here in front of me."

Her response was both men blushing like crazy and finally stepping back but still held hands to show they were fine.

"We need to get Ariel's body before they burn it," the brown eyed woman stated plainly.

"The Order already knows. They sent some people out now to recover it before they found out her identity fully," Shiroi explained.

"Good, now I'm guessing you both know what else we need to do," Ashlie questioned with a smirk. "To get revenge."

The two men only nodded, knowing that they did need to get revenge.

The brunette stood up from the bed and pulled her hood over her face, "I'll be back. I need to ask some questions around town," and with that, she left without another word.

Ashlie exited the building and climbed the nearest building in order to keep a low profile because of her outburst a few minutes ago at the execution. She spotted the nearest tallest building and jumped rooftops to reach it. At the top, she could see the whole city, even the execution stage.

The brown eyed girl clenched her necklace around her neck, holding back more tears at the sight. This place was her goal with her friend and now…she's gone. The chocolate orbs narrowed. It was her turn to become the hero and she will do it with everything in her.

That's what her friend would've wanted anyways, right?

**FINISHED! I've had this idea going in my brain for a while now so now it's out in the open! ^_^ I hope you guys liked it even though it was sad but the lovebirds got action! XD  
Have a nice day~!**


End file.
